Can't We All Just Get Along?
by Magical Girl Kira
Summary: Meet Violet, the Fubuki-smitten soccer-playing self-identified "maid" of the Fubuki household. Lucky her. But the Fubuki that she likes is dead. But he's still there! In Shirou's body! But then Shirou leaves... No! She'll chase after him to the ends of the earth! Whatever the cost...Follows the events of Aliea arc/second game.
1. In Which We Do Introductions

_Disclaimer: Do not own Inazuma Eleven._

_Yay, it's the person who keeps taking down her own fics. This is a solid idea now, though. So it's less likely to be taken down because I think it sucks the next day! Just before the 14th, too. At least where I live. I can't wait for my birthday money! Wahoo~_

_Things to note:_  
_1) Cutting my OC's involvement out the first game/season completely. The first season is difficult to write..._  
_2) Pairings. Well, I'm not very good at writing Endou pairings. I'll try my best though! My OC might be paired up with someone, but it's up to what happens later._  
_3) I'll be getting through this fic with constant use of the Inazuma Eleven wiki, rewatching anime episodes, and watching a Let's Play for the games. Due to the Inazuma Eleven Remastered patch not changing the school names from their dub counterpart, expect me to get confused later. Sorry!_  
_4) This fanfic will include some game events and hissatsus. You don't want people yelling Illusion Ball over and over again till plot development, do you?_

* * *

**Prologue: In Which We Do Introductions**

* * *

"BRIIIIIING! BEEP-BEEPEP!"

Five more minutes... zzzzzzzz...

"RIIING! BEEP! BEEP! RIIIIIING!"

Wait a second, my alarm clock doesn't have a ring to it...

That means... Oh crap, Shirou's awake!

I jump out of bed in a hurry. I check my alarm clock.

Annnnd it's 7:00. I'm early. Great. Did Shirou-sama wake up early again? Ehh... that means I'll have to wait for him and make breakfast by myself! I don'wan that...

Well, this isn't the best of times to be doing introductions. Gottabefastgottabefast...

Brushing teeth, splashing water on face... You know, the usual.

I change into my school uniform, a white button-up shirt with a black vest and skirt.

I brush my hair, putting the sides of it into short bunches. I clip my bangs to the sides with my black hairclips. For the sake of looking nice, I put on a black headband.

* * *

I take a look at myself in the mirror to see if I look presentable.

Barely medium length snow-white hair, my signature bunches. Glow-in-the-dark purple(violet?) eyes. Mom had blue eyes, and Dad had red eyes, so it all works out, anyway.

I frown at myself. I wish my hair color was something different...

I hate white. Pure, innocent. Plain.

Too bad I live in Hokkaido, eh? Oh well~ I sigh and exit my room, rushing down the stairs.

I enter the kitchen area. Shirou-sama's not anywhere here. He woke up really early today...

Should probably make breakfast. I root through the cupboards.

I find a box of pancake mix. Oh, whatever~ Shirou-sama will eat anything.

Well, while I'm doing this, let me introduce myself!

My name is Murasaki~! Nice to meet you~! Everyone calls me Violet, though. But they kinda mean the same thing...

Add water, frying pan, something... Geez, Shirou-sama should know I don't specialize in these sort of things! I'm better with desserts...

Eh? My last name? It's Kogano. I'd prefer you not call me that, though.

Okay, oil, heat up the pan... There. It's sizzling now. Pour in the batter...

I'm 14 years old. The school I attend is Hakuren! But there's snow everywhere...

That bright, glaring white... So much white... But that's what I get for living in Hokkaido. I should know better.

But Shirou-sama wants to stay here. So I'll stay here too! I can bear with all the white! Yeah~!

Actually, I can't, but really, this is the only place I can stay at now.

Oh, crap! Flip it over, flip it over! Okay, safe. Everything's alright now~

I don't have a family. Actually, I did, when I was little. I never really cared, though. That was a long time ago. Nothing to worry about now, okay~?

Just rinse and repeat two more times... There we go.

See, Shirou-sama's family was really nice! They gave me a place to stay in.

But, after that... There was that incident...

Because of that... Shirou-sama couldn't...

* * *

_"Together, you two are perfect!"_

_"Perfect..."_

* * *

Oh, you shouldn't put anymore thought into this! Look, breakfast is ready! Ehehehe...

I set the table for breakfast for two people. Nothing more, nothing less.

It wasn't always like this.

* * *

_"Man, you suck at cooking."_

_"Shut up! I'm better with desserts, okay?"_

_"Better as in edible?"_

_"Uuuu...! You'll pay for that!"_

* * *

Ah, no! No more flashbacks!

I then heard the door open. I turned around.

"Shirou-sama! You're back! What took you so long?"

There was Shirou-sama, standing by the door.

That person is Fubuki Shirou. I've known him for a long time. Short, gray hair that sort of sticks out, with blue-grey eyes.

He's a very kind person. I wish he wouldn't be so timid sometimes, though.

He smiled. You know, the kind of closed-eyed smile that seems to draw people in? Shirou-sama can do that. He's very popular with the girls for that very reason.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to run a few errands."

I gave him a grin. "Come on, breakfast is ready." I gestured to the set table.

He sat down, picked up his fork, and poked the plate of pancakes with it. He stared at it, fascinated.

"You... didn't kill the frying pan... again... did you?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"No, I didn't murder the frying pan. That was one time. I used pancake mix, too. How could I mess that up, huh~?"

Shirou-sama laughed nervously.

"Well, there was that also other time when you wanted a snack, and that other other time..." He trailed off.

"Hey!"

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

* * *

After breakfast, I stacked the dishes and put them near the sink. They could be washed later.

So I'm being lazy. Suck it up.

"Shirou-sama, let's go now, okay~?" I said, putting on my coat, yanking on my boots and then grabbing my sling bag.

"Yeah, sure. We should be able to make it in time."

He followed me out the door. I pulled out the key and locked it.

As we walked to school, I noticed snow all around us. In fact, everything was covered in snow.

Uggh. Everything's so white. Hurry up and melt or turn grey or something!

The Fubuki's and... me, I guess, live in a pretty nice neighbourhood, everything we need a 15-minute walk away.

But it snows so heavily in this area.

Why can't it be like water? Water's pretty.

Whatever. I just have to ignore it. Not everything can go my way, after all.

* * *

_"Why? Why couldn't I die instead? TELL ME!"_

Heh. I'm so selfish, sometimes.

* * *

Walk, walk, walk. Is it just me, or is it taking longer than usual to reach Hakuren?

Ten minutes pass. Twenty minutes past.

Walk, walk, walk. Nothing except the sound of me and Shirou-sama's boots.

Shirou-sama suddenly stops walking.

I turn around, annoyed. What is he-_oh._

Shirou-sama kneels down, a sad expression on his face.

"Shirou-sama..."

He looks up at me.

"Go... on without me, okay? I'll catch up."

"Yeah. See you later at the football club, Shirou-sama." I bowed, turning around and continuing to walk.

* * *

I arrived later at the Hakuren, just in time. Me and Shirou-sama are in a different class, so we couldn't see each other until later.

A flurry of classes pass by in a blur. Math, English, Science.

Lunchtime. I don't see Shirou-sama anywhere. Maybe I missed him?

Some other classes after that. Art, PE...

The end of school. Finally. Yay~

I headed to the football club. Some people were already there.

Not Shirou-sama, though.

"Araya, did you see Shirou anywhere today?" I asked the midfielder.

She thought for a moment. "No. Is something wrong?"

"I haven't seen him at all..."

It was then that Matoro Jyuka burst into the room, grinning widely.

"Guys, guys! The Raimon Eleven are visiting!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

No way... How did this happen?

The Raimon Eleven, the champions of the Football Frontier, are visiting us!

Really. In this room. Right now their captain, Mamoru Endou, is shaking hands with Matoro.

Crap. Crapcrapcrap. he's heading towards me.

CHEERFUL PROTAGONIST ALERT. OVERLY OPTIMISTIC AND OBLIVIOUS TO LOVE TRAITS IDENTIFIED.

He grins. Is... he sparkling? I see sparkles. "Nice to meet you! My name's Mamoru Endou. Say, have you seen a Fubuki Shirou anywhere?"

Wait. Shirou-sama?

Confidence restored! I can look him in the eye now.

"Ah, you too~ My name is Kogano Murasaki. Um... I haven't seen Shirou-sama since this morning."

Oh well. It's a start.

"Actually," Matoro bursts out, "He should be coming here. Right about..."

Shirou-sama walked in the room.

It was then Endou connected the dots.

"EHHH?!" He yelled out, pointing at Shirou-sama with a shocked expression on his face. "YOU'RE FUBUKI SHIROU?"

"Shirou-sama, you've met these people before?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "They saved me back there when I was near freezing to death."

"Well, then!" Endou cheerfully said, 'Let me explain the situation..."

* * *

"So... What you're saying is... You want to recruit me to defeat Alius Academy?" Shirou-sama said, after Endou explained things. "Okay."

"All right," spoke Raimon Eleven's coach(what was her name again?) "Show us your skills on the field. Let's have a friendly."

"Sure." Shirou-sama replied for all of us.

They were playing a match with Raimon.

The team that won the Football Frontier.

The only person in Shirou-sama's team that could even match up to them would be himself.

He faced me. "Violet, help me out, okay?"

I stared at him.

He stared back.

I lose.

"...Just this once."

We are so screwed.

* * *

_Stuff happens. Things are done. I don't think I got the breakfast scene right..._

_EDIT: Changed Violet's official name to Murasaki. It'll be better for plot later. Still can't correct that damn breakfast scene. All changes are minor, anyways._


	2. In Which We Really Don't Stand A Chance

_Disclaimer: Do not own Inazuma Eleven._

_School sucks. Speaking of school, that's where I'm uploading this. This is not blocked in my school's connection for some reason._

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which We Really Don't Stand A Chance**

* * *

You know, Shirou-sama is actually very manipulating.

When we were little and... Well, Shirou-sama had a family, whenever he did something mischievous, he would pin the blame on his little brother.

his poor little brother. He never stood a chance. He's not as horrible as you think...

The secret is in Shirou-sama's smile. It took many years of practice for it to look the way it doe today.

He just smiles at you, and bam! You're completely under his mercy.

I'm not an exception. And that's why I'm changing into the soccer club's uniform right now.

Damn you, Shirou-sama. Damn you!

Changing... Changing...

And done! There we go.

I then heard Shirou-sama and Endou talking at the door.

"I didn't know Mizusaki-san played soccer. I thought she was one of the managers! What position does she play?"

I cringed. I could just feel the enthusiasm.

"Please, call her Violet. Better than she looks. She's a substitute midfielder, if someone's sick. She acts more like a manager, though."

Good? Heh. Please. I only have one hissatsu I've known since I was little.

Compared to Shirou and him, I'm...

As they continue their conversation, I chuckle and walk outside the clubroom.

"I'm done."

Endou turns his attention to me. "Great! Let's go now!"

"Yeah!" His team cried simultaneously. I wonder if they practice doing that.

* * *

Time transitions. All the time transitions.

Our location is just outside the clubroom. We are walking to the field.

I'm really nervous right now.

Oh well, it's just a friendly.

That and At-_Fubuki_-sama has Eternal Blizzard.

And after that, they'll recruit him... He'll probably join their 'party'...

_I'll be all alone._

I'm not stupid. I know how things in this world work. Aliens don't go away unless you beat them more than 5 times.

If I'm lucky, maybe they'll recruit me too...

Nah. I'll never match up to Fubuki-sama.

Can't be helped, though. Aliens and things. It makes sense that they would want the best of the best.

Normally, you would think the person was joking, but hey, this is soccer.

Why couldn't they pick some other sport? I don't want Shirou-sama to leave.

Even though I don't know him as well as most people think I should...

I sighed. Things never go easy.

"Nervous?" I snapped to attention once I heard Shirou-sama's voice.

"Please tell me you're playing offense... I don't think Energy Amplifier can match up to God Hand..."

"Heh." He laughed a little. "Maybe in the second half. _He_ needs some fresh air."

"Oh. Oh! You mean I'll get to see him again?" I said, excited. Yay, yay!_  
_

Wait, that'll make him think he's not needed. "Are you sure you want him to take over?"

"Yeah. I can handle it." He smiled at me.

"Okay!" I'm really happy now! We might stand a chance! I skipped ahead of Shirou-sama.

I worry about Shirou-sama's current sanity now with him...

He said it's alright though, so I should probably worry less.

But he could be lying. I don't know what he's thinking.

We're not childhood friends. We're more like long-term acquaintances. I don't actually know a lot about him. Hell, I know his little brother better than him.

Idiotic. I've known him for seven years, and I've barely even talked to him, except for mealtimes and the soccer club.

I better keep a closer eye on Shirou-sama. He could snap at any moment.

Wouldn't that make me his stalker?

Nah. We live in the same house, anyway.

Sir and Madam Fubuki were really nice people, taking someone like me in.

I wonder... If maybe... Doesn't matter.

No use flashbacking to things that can't be changed.

Then, for the second time that day, I snapped to attention to the sound of heavy snow falling.

Crap. Crap. Shirou. _Shirou!_

"AAAAAaaa... No..." Shirou-sama was curled up, head in his hands, a panicked look on his face.

Everyone was staring. Why don't they do anything? Ah, right, they don't know about that.

Not good. Notgoodnotgoodnotgood. I ran up to him as fast as I could. I shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Shirou-sama," I tried my best to speak in a soothing tone. "Shirou-sama. Everything's alright. Snow just fell from the roof, that's all. Shirou-sama, please snap out of it."

This is the best way to calm him down, I've learned. I recommend to sound very shy and speak softly, anything else reminds him of Madam Fubuki.

Sir... Madam... _Him..._

I shouldn't feel depressed. That's Shirou-sama's job.

I turned my attention back to Shirou-sama.

"Aaaa..." That's good. He seems to have calmed down a little.

"Come on," I said as I extended out a hand to help him up. "We still have a match to play, don't we?"

"Ah... Yeah." He said as he took my hand to steady himself.

After everyone knew that he was alright, we continued to walk.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Endou whisper to a teal-haired girly looking (what's up with boys looking like girls?) boy. "He looked really freaked out there..."

The teal haired boy's name... Kazemaru! There we go. Man, his hair is so long and luxurious looking... How does he get it like that?

All of this happened in the span of 10 minutes.

Which, by coincidence, just happened to be the time we arrived at the football field.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

Transition. I'm on the field now. Shirou-sama benched Sorano for me.

Now why would he bench an all-rounder for a glass cannon is beyond me.

"Hey!" yelled a pink-haired striker from the other team. What was his name again? Someoka, I think. Oh right! He was in that combination hissatsu Dragon Tornado! Man, I remember seeing that on TV... Hey, where did their ace striker go anyway? I don't see him anywhere... "Why is Fubuki playing defence?"

Yeah, we get that alot. Whatever. I tuned out of the conversation that resulted.

Why I call myself a glass cannon? I don't play with the team that often.

I don't really know how much power to put in my shoots when I'm passing to anyone but Shirou-sama. I mean, I know them, but really...

That and I only have one hissatsu. Yep, that too.

Energy Amplifier. My only hissatsu. I heard Endou does 100 push ups a day for God Hand to get it's strength...

How pathetic. I've known that hissatsu since I was seven, and I've yet to master it.

Fubuki-sama learned Eternal Blizzard when he was six, and he mastered it the following year.

Endou catches Energy Amplifier, it's all over for me.

Hey, why did I call that move Energy Amplifier anyway?

It's not like I would remember. I was seven at that time.

"Phweeeet!" The sound of a whistle snaps me out of my thoughts. Again.

I have my head in the clouds today, don't I?

I began to run. Nothing in my head except thinking of possible ways to intercept the ball.

Soccer is just like water. It flows naturally, don't you think?

Well, that strategy works for me. Makes me less nervous.

Someoka started to run up. Shirou-sama blocked him.

"Ice Ground!" He was using hissatsus that early? Guess I should go all out then. "Iya!"

"Woah!" I heard the excited yell of Endou. "He's not an ace striker, he's an amazing defender!"

He's... Really nice. Normally, people would yell at Shirou-sama to go on the offensive.

"Hey! Violet!" Iya passed to me.

I caught the ball. I started to run to the goal.

Two midfielders from the other team (Kurimatsu, Ichinose?) tried to get the ball from me.

"Araya!" I yelled out as I passed to him.

She caught the ball. He was about to pass to another person when...

"Killer Slide!" A defender(Domon?) intercepted it.

Tackle! There, got the ball.

Yes... Nearly there!

"Energy Amplifier!" I cried out as I kicked the ball into the air, jumped, kicked it downwards, and mid-way kicked it to the goal.

The ball became enveloped in a brilliant bright light as it became faster and faster, picking up speed.

"GOD HAND!" Endou lifted his hand up, and a giant glowing yellow hand caught the ball. "That was a nice hissatsu!"

Yeah. I expected this. I'm not nearly as strong.

Endou threw the ball over to Kazemaru.

Dribbling... Passing... They sure know their team well. They flowed seamlessly together.

Us, on the other hand... Our football club is rather new. We're not very experienced...

Someoka used Dragon Crash, Hakoda failing to catch it.

Yeah, we didn't stand a chance.

"Pweet!" And so the first half ends.

* * *

The members of Hakuren -including me- huddled around together.

"So, I will be a forward in the second half." Shirou-sama said in a low voice. He... He's playing offence? But...

"Okay." The other members of Hakuren said in unison.

Wait, does that mean Shirou-sama's actually going to...?

He'll be changing into... and that means...

_That_ guy will be coming out. His alternate persona.

Not that I'm complaining...

Um... I'm actually... Looking forward to see him...

It's been a long time...

I... I _li-_

I never said that! _Nosiree!_

I hate love. I messes with your emotions. It's unnecessary. _It's wrong. He's dead!_

So why am I...?

I forced myself to walk back to the field.

* * *

Okay, second half is beginning to start. Waiting for the whistle...

"PWEETT!"

""You can take over now." I heard the small voice of Shirou-sama.

Is this really okay for his sanity?

I shouldn't worry about that.

I turned around. There it was.

His normally spiky downwards hair was now spiking upwards. His blue-grey eyes had turned a bright orange.

His aura had changed, too. You could just feel it. Instead of a calm, laid-back aura, this was more aggressive.

Welcome back, Atsuya-sama. It's been a while, hasn't it?

* * *

_About shounen-ai, I don't know if I should put in some ship tease or not. Hmm..._

_EDIT: I was going to post the third chapter, but I revised it and decided to rewrite it from scratch. Sorry guys!_**  
**

_- Fixed some spelling mistakes. Made some sentences a little less cringe-inducing._


End file.
